Guide talk:Cryway
RANGERS HAVE SERPENTS QUICKNESS AND STUFF. Paragons have leadership. Etc, etc. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :But rangers have no energy management, and paragons would have to use shouts to fuel their energy, and even spamming shouts, spamming a 10e spell will kill them. Dervishes have four pips and mysticism. -- 19:21, 3 March 2009 ::HF with that. Dervish suck as cryers Tai. Andy 19:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't say they were good, i'm saying they can do it -- 19:23, 3 March 2009 ::::if you have a BiPer and a +15/-1, anyone can be a crier. Zzz. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Doesn't mean they are recommended, they suck at it =/= they can't do it. Your proving why you need a guide written for you. Andy 19:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::wat? I never cry. My derv is the only r10 SS I have. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:27, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tai took dervish off the "not recommended" list. Andy 19:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They're not really good to cry with tbh. But Tai knows more about Pve than me, I guess. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thats why they were fine on the not recommended list. Andy 20:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: They aren't good, i just thought athrun was only putting down the ones you should never, ever use on that list. -- 20:03, 3 March 2009 ::::::::::I missed it out because i couldn't think of a reason to use one for primary over anything else. Warriors/rangers/paras using echo+arcane echo+cop makes me cry. Athrun Feya 22:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Cryers fall into 3 catagories. Those who it is not recommended to play a cryer on (warrior, para, ranger), those who can fesibly play it but the primary offers nothing particularly special (ritualist, monk, dervish, assassin) and those who cry and excel at it (mesmer, elementalist, necromancer). Athrun Feya 23:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) (late response about Derv Cryers) It's actually do-able, not great, but ok. AoL+a staff makes it do-able. For example: You kinda waste two skills (AoL+EA) just to do it, but I know some guys who pretty much only play their dervs (because they haven't done much, etc) and use something like this. 17:18, 5 March 2009 :Being lazy and not wanting to make new characters will not get you in a decent cryway team, even if the build "works"--Handy 17:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::I said it was do-able, I didn't say it was good. Andy said they "couldn't do it". Well, he was wrong. They can, and do quite commonly. They just aren't as proficient as other professions at it. 17:53, 5 March 2009 :::No, Andy said they sucked at it, which is true. Life 18:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ups, you're right. My reading skills = 0 today. /sigh 18:05, 5 March 2009 shrinking armor > mind wrack instances of mind wrack ought to be replaced by shrinking armor in the main article. cracked armor and degen is useful, whereas having a hex with no other effect is not. AI doesn't run out of energy. --Mafaraxas 17:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Shorter length but purple bar is easier to find and degen is nice I guess. Never concidered before but not a bad idea. Andy 17:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Requires an invesment in illusion though, whereas mind wrack is universal. Life 17:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::If by "universal" you mean the duration doesn't depend on your spec, Shrinking Armor doesn't require spec either, but it still is more useful than mind wrack at 0 spec. --Mafaraxas 17:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I dont think that 8 second cracked armor and 2 degen would make any difference for 3 second longer recharge hex.--Anonimous. D: 17:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah its just for the quick recast. Cracked armor is useful against armor ignoring damage, too Athrun Feya 10:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::3 seconds makes a huge difference for sure--Relyk 01:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC)